Lalu Week 2016
by humorousandparanoid
Summary: Day 1-Aquarius Day 2-Devilish Day 3-Dream Day 4-Sparks Day 5-Manga Day 6-Games Day 7-Prey Other characters sometimes have larger parts than Lucy or Laxus in some stories
1. Aquarius

LaLu Week 2016

Day 1 Aquarius

It was a regular day at the guild. Mostly, anyways. Lucy's team was no where to be seen so it was rather calm. Still not overly quiet. It was Fairy Tail, after all. Natsu had come to Lucy with yet another job request that morning. The third one that week, and it was only Wednesday. Lucy had smiled, but declined his offer, stating that she only wished to relax at the guild that day and hang out with other members that she didn't get to see often enough. Natsu frowned, but accepted her answer and Happy suggested they ask Lisanna instead, and the three of them left the guild a few minutes later. Erza was there earlier, but soon after lunch decided she wanted to go for cake at her favourite dessert shop, and Gray had been dragged off with her for company.

Lucy, herself, held true to her reasoning for declining Natsu. Throughout the morning she spoke with Mirajane and helped behind the bar, delivering drinks whenever Mira or Kinana were busy in other areas, stopping to talk with other members as she did so. In the afternoon, Levy had invited Lucy to join her and some others in pool, to which she had accepted and had gone home to grab her swim suit.

When she had returned to guild, clad in a blue sundress over her yellow bikini, she was surprised to find that 'some others' included the Raijinshuu and the 'Thunder God' himself. Lucy didn't think he'd join in on a group activity, but there he was, granted out of the larger group beside Gajeel speaking quietly.

Lucy quickly realized she was staring and, shaking her head, made her way to the side of the pool, shedding her sundress along the way. Levy broke away from the group to greet her.

"You brought your keys with you?" Levy started, staring at the leather strap around Lucy's right thigh.

"Of course. I never know when I might need them." Lucy replied instantly.

"You're sitting around at the guild, what could you possibly need them for? Why don't you put them on a table or something?" Levy said as Lucy put her feet in the water and sat on the edge of the pool.

"No way, I'm a holder mage. I need to know where my keys are at all times. You never know what might happen to them if I were to leave them lying around just anywhere." Levy crossed her arms on the ledge next to Lucy and rested her chin on them, letting her legs float behind her. "And I can think of a spirit that might try to kill me if I did leave them in some random place." Lucy added quietly, glaring slightly at Levy's smile and nod.

Just then, Lucy felt her leg heat up, and ran her fingers over her keys, finding the warm one in seconds.

She took the key from the ring and raised it to her eyes. "It's like she knew I was talking about her."

Placing the end of the key in the water in front of her she called, "Open, gate of the Mermaid. Aquarius."

Almost immediately after appearing, Aquarius sent Lucy her usual scowl.

"What are you looking at me like that for? You're the one who wanted to come out!" Lucy yelled, and if a mermaid suddenly appearing in the pool shrouded in a golden glow didn't draw people's attention, Lucy's shout certainly did. Though, being Fairy Tail, the attention was quickly drawn back to whatever was going on in that area of the pool.

Aquarius eyebrow twitched, but she otherwise ignored Lucy as she settled in the water. They were quiet for a few minutes before Aquarius spoke for the first time since her arrival.

"So," She began, Levy turning slightly so she could face the spirit, "what's he like?"

Lucy quirked an eyebrow at the question, and Levy's interest was immediately perked as she faced the spirit directly.

"He?" She excitedly asked. It wasn't often that Lucy's love life was talked about with Lucy herself, and if one of the girl's own spirits were asking then it must be a sure thing that Lucy had someone she liked.

Aquarius' eye glazed over Levy for a quick second before speaking again, "The guy Lucy has been watching over the last few weeks." Lucy's face heated up as a blush overtook her face.

"W-what makes you think I've been w-watching someone? And how would you even know?" She stuttered out. Levy on the other hand got a an excited, yet evil, glint in her eye.

"You really think I have no interest in your love life." Aquarius said as she flicked her long blue hair over her shoulder, "I check in on occasion."

"That doesn't mean I've been watching someone." Lucy hissed out quietly. Aquarius ignored her and continued speaking.

"When I first saw you staring at the guy, I figured you were staring at the bookwormy looking guy sitting near him, he seemed more your type. The next time, the other guy was no where near him, so I thought it might just be coincidence since you looked away a second later," Aquarius fixed a hard gaze on Lucy's own eyes, "but a third and fourth time is not coincidence."

Lucy gulped and tried to look away from Aquarius' piercing eyes.

Levy's loud and excited voice broke through, "So, Lucy, who is the guy?" The other two girls had forgotten she was there, and Lucy rushed forward to cover Levy's mouth with a loud 'shh' before she could say more, almost falling into the pool before a cool hand was on her shoulder pushing her back up.

"Tch, don't think anything of that. I just didn't want you falling on me." Aquarius looked away as Lucy stared at her incredulously.

Levy was going to say more before two voices interjected themselves, and Lucy couldn't be more thankful for them in that moment if she tried.

"Levy!" Jet and Droy whined in sync as they moved towards us, "Come back and play with us."

Levy made a motion to reject them, but Jet had made it across the pool and picked her up, taking her back to the others.

Aquarius gave no noticeable outward reaction about Levy leaving, as a matter of fact, in Lucy's eyes it appeared that the water pushed Levy, Jet and Droy along faster in a subtle way Lucy wasn't aware Aquarius possessed, making it seem that she wanted to have this conversation alone with Lucy without drawing any unnecessary attention.

The mermaid sat atop the water, her immaculate control over the creation of water currents making it appear effortless as she stared Lucy down. Lucy only chanced a quick glance in the direction of the large blonde male, who was still talking with the dark haired dragonslayer, except with a teasing smile on his face.

"Don't make me ask again." Aquarius' voice held a clear indication that she would use drastic measures to get the answers she wanted, even creating a small whirlpool close to Lucy's leg when the girl didn't answer quickly enough.

"I don't know!" Lucy squeaked out nervously.

Aquarius wasn't sure what she expected, but it most certainly wasn't that. Her confusion was made evident to Lucy when Aquarius lifted a perfect eyebrow and her mouth opened slightly, only, for once, with no words being released from it. Instead, she sat and stared at the blonde sitting in front of her, waiting silently for an explanation. Lucy dropped her shoulders and sighed as she gave in.

"I really don't know much about Laxus." She began, her voice dropping to a mere whisper when she said his name, worried that it would draw his attention if she said it too loud, "When I first started at the guild, he wasn't around at all. Then, next thing I know, him and his group arrive and are complete jerks, and he's excommunicated from the guild. But, his friends weren't really bad, and were actually kind of fun once they got out of their shells, so it made me curious about what he was really like."

"And when he suddenly appeared on Tenroujima to rescue us, when he had absolutely no reason to, it only piqued my interest more. And again at the Grand Magic Games, he did more than necessary for the guild, especially when it came to Flare after she had humiliated me. I only want to know what he's like, but since we've never actually spoken or anything before, I never know how to start." During Lucy's explanation, her eyes kept flickering between Aquarius and Laxus to be sure that she hadn't gotten his attention and he wasn't listening to their conversation, but he was sitting alone now with his eyes closed, so Lucy wasn't too sure.

"It's just curiosity?" Aquarius asked, her voice deepening slightly, one eyebrow raised skeptically.

"Well," Lucy mumbled, keeping her voice as quiet as possible, "with it all, I guess I may have gotten a small crush on him."

If Lucy hadn't been sitting not two feet away from Aquarius, she would have been certain that she imagined the gentle smile on the spirit's face. As it was, Aquarius had been watching her previous master's daughter, her current master, or friend, as she liked to be called, with feelings akin to what she imagined family to feel towards eachother.

The smile quickly disappeared, transforming into a haughty smirk and Lucy watched as the water around Aquarius began to move with her dancing fingers, like a puppeteer with their puppets. Lucy felt the water gliding up her skin, seemingly taking hold of her body and its movements.

"Imagine that!" Lucy easily detected Aquarius' taunting tone, "It would seem that the holder of my key is nothing more than a silly young girl with no experience after all!" Aquarius chuckled mockingly at Lucy, and Lucy began to feel the water tug at her body in the direction of the dragonslayer they had been speaking about moments before. The water's pull didn't relent until Lucy stood and let it guide her along the side of the pool.

"You start by saying 'hi'." Aquarius' tone was softer, as she began to glow again, slowly disappearing back to the celestial spirit world. "If you can't do that much, you'll never get a boyfriend." And with those final teasing words, Aquarius was gone, along with the pull of the water around her body, the water sliding off her body in rivulets.

With the water's guidance gone, Lucy seriously debated running away or going back to the side of the pool where she had been sitting, but as it would turn out, even without Aquarius suggenting her movements, Lucy had continued walking and was now standing close by Laxus' poolside chair. Lucy cursed in her mind, wishing her body had stopped moving with Aquarius leaving.

Laxus had apparently noticed Lucy standing close by and peaked his scarred eye open. "Need something, Girly?" The sound of his deep, rumbling voice almost made Lucy jump since she wasn't expecting it. Only almost, instead she tensed slightly, before taking a deep breath, getting ready to say her first words ever to the large man.

"Hi," She started, just as Aquarius said to, her voice squeaking the smallest bit and she coughed to clear her throat, "do you mind if I sit beside you?" Lucy asked, forcing herself to make eye contact as she motioned the empty chair on Laxus' other side.

Laxus' eyebrows furrowed, his one open eye scrutinizing her for a moment, before he nodded. "Sure. Go ahead."

Lucy smiled and said a quick 'thanks' as walked around Laxus' chair to the one beside it. On the outside, Lucy looked her usual calm self, if a little nervous. On the inside, however, she was ecstatic, and, yes, nervous. She was beyond happy that she finally gained the courage, or rather had it forced upon her, to finally speak to the man that had been on her mind for months.

 **So, Muses, here is day one of Lalu week! I bet many of you thought that I wouldn't finish on time! Well, I did. Barely. A few of them are finished, at least. I wasn't sure how I wanted to end this, so I'm not entirely sure I like it, but let me know what you thought, especially since I'm trying out using third person point of view instead of first person like I usually do.**


	2. Devilish

LaLu Week 2016

Day 2 Devilish

It starts with Bixlow wanting to be a pest that led to them, Lucy and Laxus, sitting near eachother at the guild. They never usually sat near eachother, but Bixlow decided that that particular day was a good day to act like a child towards Lucy, who was sitting at the bar, so he sauntered slowly up behind her, so that Lucy wouldn't hear, dragging a reluctant Laxus behind him. Once Bixlow was directly behind her, he leaned down to her height with an evil smile spread across his face and blew on her ear and down her neck. Lucy responded by jumping in place with an undignified squeak, and spun around with so much force that the stool nearly tipped with her on it. Lucy had a bright blush on her face and, once she realized who had disturbed her, fixed Bixlow with an icy glare. Lucy let out a huff when Bixlow was too busy laughing at her reaction to take notice of her glare.

She let out another huff and decided to ignore the tall man, choosing turn around back to her novel, that she had brought from home to work on at the guild today as she waited for Levy so she could get some advice on a few areas where she was stumped. Lucy heard Laxus sigh as he sidestepped Bixlow to take a seat on the stool two down from her. Laxus called for a beer from Mira as Bixlow was starting to calm down. Bixlow took the seat between the two blondes and Lucy willed herself not to look at him, knowing it would only encourage whatever he was planning, and she knew he was planning something, there's no way he wasn't, he never bothered Lucy unless there was something specific he had in mind that would get the best reaction from her.

Bixlow spun the chair left and right, one knee bumping into Laxus' before going the other direction, his knees rubbing against the bar before his other knee bumped into Lucy's. After a few times she heard Laxus let a low grown escape his throat, then heard a quick release of air from Bixlow, as if he was trying to hold back a laugh but failed, and continued to sway. Was he trying to get himself killed? Lucy was almost certain that he might have been. Lucy shook the thought away, and ignored the childish twenty-four year old man, he was far easier to deal with than Natsu when he wanted to be a pest.

Just as Lucy thought of a way to get pass the block in her story and about to press the pen to the paper, her book was swiped away.

"I heard you were writing a book, impressive. So, what's it about, Cosplayer?" Lucy turned to her left and saw Bixlow carelessly flipping through the pages.

Lucy huffed, then reached to grab her book back from him, though he simply leaned then towards Laxus, sliding the book along the bar top with him. She in turn, lifted herself onto the footrest then stretched cross the bar to reach the papers that Bixlow was holding just out of her reach, balancing herself with her other hand as she stretched even farther. Lucy's fingers brushed the paper and Bixlow lifted himself and spun the chair, his knees not even touching Laxus, and danced out of the way.

"Bixlow!" Lucy shouted to him as she stood up. She stalked over to him and, once again, about to grab the papers, Bixlow moved them out of her reach, holding them high above his head as he laughed. Lucy moved to the tips of her toes, stretching as much as she could to get back her book, but Bixlow was a good foot and a half taller than her with extremely long arms, so there wasn't much use.

"Give them back!" Lucy whined, allowing some anger to seep into her voice, drawing the attention of Laxus. Laxus turned on his chair to tell Bixlow to quit bugging the poor girl and leave her alone; after all, if he had learned anything in his years, there was nothing more terrifying than an angry female, especially if said female is a part of Fairy Tail.

However, what he saw once he was faced in their direction stunned him into silence. Bixlow had his arms stretched out above him and was leaning so heavily back that he was basically defying gravity, all the while smiling and chuckling at Lucy as she attempted to keep her balance as she stretched for her book by resting her hand on Bixlow's stomach. What really got to Laxus though, was that even though Lucy was annoyed and angry at having her book taken, she was smiling and clearly having fun. Laxus let out a growl that vaguely resembled Bixlow's name after he remembered how to speak.

Bixlow turned to look at Laxus and, if possible, his grin got wider, as if this was the reaction he was waiting and hoping for from the blonde dragon slayer. Bixlow quickly pulled himself from Lucy's grip and skipped towards the fuming dragon slayer, Lucy's book still in hand. Lucy stopped and sighed before moving after him again. Bixlow stopped directly in front of Laxus and, with a smirk, turned to the direction Lucy would be coming from.

Bixlow grabbed Lucy's wrist and pulled her towards him, Lucy's eyes widening as she no longer had control of her feet, about to fall into Bixlow... Only for him to sidestep at the last possible second, leaving Lucy to be pushed/thrown onto Laxus' lap and chest. Lucy's face went through every shade of red known to man and creature as she realized what happened, her eyes as wide as they could get as she stared into Laxus' own shock filled eyes, his face a few shades darker than usual. Both of their bodies pressed flush against eachother, too shocked to move. Lucy hands found themselves on Laxus' shoulders when she tried to soften her fall, Laxus' hands ending up on Lucy's waist as he tried to do the very same thing.

Bixlow's laughter filled the guild hall, eventually pulling the attention of the two embarrassed blondes to him, scrambling to get off on another.

"Now, those are the expressions I was looking for!"

 **I hope all you lovely muses liked this. I actually completely restarted this one three days ago and I like this story far better than the one I had been struggling with. I know that this could be seen as a BixLu, but I had a lot of fun with his teasing that I had him in it a fair bit more than I meant to, so I hope all you 100 percent LaLu fans liked it anyways. Tell me what you guys thought.**


	3. Dream

LaLu Week 2016

Day 3 Dream

She was dancing in a field, wearing but a thin, white dress as the moon cast it's glow upon her, making herself appear unearthly. At least to him.

The moonlight caused her long, golden hair to shine as if it were a halo above her, and with every motion she made, her hair would move in ways that it would seem she had golden wings. Her dress danced elegantly around her knees with every step, gleaming as if made from silver.

The field around her gave the impression that it bowed to her will. Everytime she would swing her arm a breeze would follow, forcing the long grass to bend and shimmer, almost like she was dancing on a gemstone. With every step, the grass seemed to part, as though it was trying not to trip her. Everytime she twirled and spun, she pulled him in closer with her gentle expression; closed eyes and a relaxed, joyful smile.

It was so surreal and hypnotic, and he knew there wasn't a chance that he would ever forget this sight. He wouldn't allow it.

He moved toward her, his body moving of its own accord, though the field did not do the same for him as it did her. His first step and there was a snapping noise from beneath his boot. It wasn't loud, but it alerted the girl of his presence immediately. She stopped mid-spin, her dress twisting around her legs once before falling and resting just beneath her knees. Her arms slowed in their swing, though they stayed raised in front of her. Her smile disappeared and her eyes opened in shock.

Though, the second her cinnamon coloured eyes fell on him, a brilliant smile lit up her face. He saw her mouth move and form a single word, but no noise was made, yet he could hear her voice as if she spoke directly into his mind.

 _'Laxus!'_

He felt the corners of his mouth quirk upwards slightly at both the excited way she said his name, and the thought that the smile on her lips was because of his presence.

His feet automatically took him forward as she began prancing through the field toward him to meet her half way. She reached out to grab his hand from his side before she was even within range, so he, in turn, lifted his arm to clasp her slender hand within his larger one. The small area where their skin touched felt both electrifying and soothing. She tugged his hand, smiled up at him then spoke, again with no sound.

 _'Dance with me!'_

His hesitation lasted only a split second. After all, there was only him and her in this field. No one else to see him. And who could say no to her, he thought when her grin became even bigger at the sight of his nod.

And once again the field bent to her will as she moved. She didn't seem to notice that he wasn't moving as much, nor as gracefully, as she. He was enjoying watching her, and focusing on the feeling of their clasped hands, which was possibly the only reason he moved at all.

She danced for what felt like hours as he moved alongside her, and yet the large moon was still high in the sky, like it was trying to give them more time together. She smiled everytime their eyes made contact, giggled everytime he stumbled, and when Laxus finally pulled her to a stop she looked up at him with confusion in her brown eyes, her head tilting as she peered up at him from under her long lashes.

 _'Why'd you stop?'_ Her musical voice said, once again in his mind.

"There's something I want to say." Laxus' own voice was out loud, and echoed throughout the field. She smiled lightly, seemingly to give him courage that he didn't know he needed.

"Well," Laxus cleared his throat, "I know that there's no way that this is real, so I'm just going to speak my mind here." He coughed and looked away.

Laxus took a deep breath in and forced himself to look at the smaller woman in front of him, "Listen, Lucy, I lo-"

At that moment, two people across Magnolia shot up in bed, trying to make sense of what they had just dreamt.

 **So, ya, not too sure I like this one, but if you liked it, then awesome. Let me know.**


	4. Sparks

LaLu Week 2016

Day 4 Sparks

Touching his skin gave her goose bumps. It sent electricity through her entire body several times over. And most of the time it never seemed like enough to Lucy.

The first time Laxus' skin had ever touched hers was an accident, and it quite literally came as a shock to Lucy. The guild was crowded, as they were holding a celebration with many of the other guilds. The entire guild was expected to be there, so Laxus had situated himself at the edge of the bar, which wasn't quite as crowded as the rest of the guild, but it was still a tight fit, only giving Lucy a glance when she stood beside him. It was just a simple brush of skin as Lucy stretched her arms across the bar to grab her drink and accidentally touched the side of Laxus' arm with her own, but it was enough that it sent a jolt straight up her arm and she unintentionally jumped away from him, silently wondering if that happened to everyone who touched him because of his magic.

The second time was also an accident, and happened a week or two after the first. Laxus is a very large man with long legs and rippling muscles, impossible to miss if you were to see him out in public. In the Fairy Tail guild hall, though, he blended in easier, being shorter than Bixlow, and a muscular structure similar to Elfman. He still stood out in other ways, the aura of complete confidence and power that seemed to surround him as if it were actually visible being only one of them. So, if you looked at all of this, Lucy accidentally colliding with him in the guild hall while dodging a flying mug seemed almost impossible. But, no, it actually happened. She, and nobody else, except maybe an attentive barmaid, knew for sure how it happened.

Lucy had just arrived at the guild to see a brawl had already broken out despite the early hour, which meant that Gray and Natsu had arrived earlier than usual, and was making her way through the fray in the direction of the bar, then there's a shout from someone involved in the scuffle. She turned to look, only to see that there a mug moving at incredible speeds towards her. Lucy dove in any direction she could, preferring to have a bruise or two over a broken bone. Though didn't feel any pain once she had stopped moving, instead feeling the familiar jolts from before shooting up her arms, along her chest and the side of her face, and once again jumped away from it, her eyes opening as she did. She muttered a quick apology at the confused dragon slayer and almost ran to the safety of the bar, again curious if people felt the shocks whenever they touched him, but also thought that the electricity was stronger this time and that Laxus actually might have lost control for a second due to the surprise of being jumped at.

After the second time, Lucy spent a lot of time deep in thought about this, which soon led to the third and fourth and every touch after, which were on purpose. Lucy had been staring intently into her milkshake for a long period of time before Mira went to ask if anything was on her mind. Lucy answered Mira's question with one of her own.

"Does a mage's magic affect their body?" Mira's eyes widened slightly, not expecting that sort of question.

"Affect them? How do you mean?" She asked to be clear. Lucy thought a moment, pursing her lips as she tried to figure out the best way to describe what she was asking.

"Like, if the mage were to touch someone, would that someone feel a difference when compared to other peoples?"

"Mage bodies are stronger then the average person's, if that's what you mean."

Lucy shook her head slightly, "Not exactly. Um..." Lucy pursed her lips again, "Like, Natsu, I've noticed he's always warmer than everyone else. Same with Gray, only colder."

"Then doesn't that answer your own question."

"But theirs have to do with temperatures, so I figured that was probably normal. But, uh." Lucy looked to Mira's face to only see a confused face as she tried to understand. "Okay, look, I'm wondering because a few week back, at that party we had with the other guilds, my arm brushed Laxus'" Lucy saw Mira's face light up, "and I got shocked by him." And then watched her face deflate. "Then it happened again when I nearly got hit by that flying mug, when I accidentally dove into him, only slightly stronger. So it made me wonder if it happens everytime someone touches him, or if he just loses control of his magic for those few seconds because he's uncomfortable or something."

Mira pondered what Lucy had said as she wiped clean a mug, one that seemed to have a suspiciously large dent on the rim. "You know, Lucy, Laxus doesn't really let people touch him. I never thought about it much before. Why don't you try watching his or other people's reactions?" Mira suggested in a soft voice.

So, that's what Lucy did. True to what Mira said, Laxus was rarely touched. Makarov had patted Laxus' shoulder occasionally, but Lucy figured that the Master had no reaction because he knew Lightning magic. Or, she was fairly certain he did anyways. Other than him, the only people to touch Laxus casually were his team, and similarly, they had no reaction whatsoever. Freid and Evergreen's hair didn't even static, to Lucy's annoyance. It had taken her hours to get her hair to cooperate with her, and she only touched Laxus for a few seconds.

After she had brought this up to Mirajane, almost a week after their first conversation, Mira only said, "Maybe you were right, Lucy. Maybe he was just uncomfortable those times you guys came into contact. Laxus never has been good with crowds, and you did jump at him the second time."

It was as she was walking home later that day, she saw it.

"You're Laxus Dreyar, aren't you? I saw you at the Grand Magic Games!" The girl, a pretty thing with short, straight brown hair in a pale green dress, grabbed his arm before she had even spoken to him. But that wasn't what caught Lucy's attention so completely. It was the fact that the girl didn't flinch away, her fingers didn't twitch. Lucy could see how completely uncomfortable Laxus obviously was even from where she was, a good twenty feet away, and, yet, he hadn't shocked the girl, even as she gripped at his arm with both hands while she twittered away at him.

"What the?" Lucy whispered so quietly even she could barely hear it. She stood there waiting for something, anything to happen. Was it only her? She thought this for several minutes, all the while watching Laxus become more and more uncomfortable as the girl, who's name turned out to be Cassie, moved closer the longer she talked at Laxus.

After several minutes, Laxus finally managed to get the girl off his arm and started walking in the direction he was originally headed. Lucy wasn't entirely sure what was going through her mind as she began speeding up behind him and grabbed his arm, much in the same way the girl had before.

She felt nothing. No tingles or jolts.

"Listen, I already said I'm not inter-" Then she felt the shock she had been expecting when Laxus turned around and saw her. Lucy hissed slightly, in surprise more than pain, and drew her hand away from Laxus' arm.

"I guess I am the only one." Lucy mumbled under her breath, despite knowing the dragon slayer would hear her anyway. She felt hurt, she never thought that a person would dislike her so much that their body would defend itself against her, especially a guildmate. She didn't even understand why. Lucy could feel the tears welling up in her eyes, and tried to force them away, looking towards the ground in hopes that Laxus didn't see. Laxus had seen them and was trying to calm her down without touching her again.

"Girly, whatever is going on in that overactive imagination of yours, what just happened didn't happen for that reason." Laxus panicked voice was the only reason Lucy decided to reply to him.

"Then, what is the reason you hit me with your lightning when ever my skin even so much as brushes yours," Lucy sniffled and raised her voice slightly, "and nobody else, even some stranger, when they grab you?"

Lucy brought her eyes up to Laxus', trying to force an answer out of the larger man by making eye contact, and was slightly surprised to see a light dusting of pink across his nose and cheeks. He brought a hand to his face and faked a cough to try and hide the blush.

"Geez, this isn't how I ever imagined telling you." Laxus mumbled, Lucy believes more to himself, as he scratched the back of his head. "Don't jump away." Lucy had only a moment to process the words before Laxus placed his hands on her shoulders, she immediately felt the electricity coming from his skin on hers. Her first reaction was to jump away, but forced herself to stay put as Laxus had told her to.

Seeing Lucy wasn't trying to get out of his hands, Laxus released a breath and the electricity lightened its power on her skin, not comfortable, but tolerable. "Despite what many people think, I don't lose control with how uncomfortable I am with my surroundings. If it was for that reason, the guild would be dealing with random bursts of lightning every few hours." Laxus smiled when Lucy giggled at his statement, the electricity once again lightening to a small tingle, one that was even slightly ticklish. During this small break in speech, Lucy realized that this was the most she had ever heard Laxus speak at one time, possibly even to his own grandfather or team.

"I lose control when I'm nervous. And the reason I'm nervous, is you." Lucy's eyes widened and her cheeks reddened at the possible reasons for his words. She opened her mouth to speak, but Laxus began again before she could, the lightning increasing in power again, "You are amazing, Girly, you don't even know how much. You are smart, and creative, and beautiful, and, dammit, Lucy, you are powerful." Lucy blushed at both the compliments and the fact that Laxus used her name for the first time that she's heard.

"You don't realize just how much it annoys and angers me when you, or anyone else, says that you are weak. You're magic may not be a flashy sort of power, like so many others, but that's what makes you powerful. You work with everything you have and have always come out on top. Your strength reflects onto everyone around you. You are the reason that so many have the will to go on, despite being broken and lost, including me." Lucy sucked in a gasp, the tears she was holding back earlier falling down her cheeks, for completely different reason from before.

"Some in the guild have called you the heart of Team Natsu, but I don't think that." Laxus released his hands from Lucy's shoulders, raising them to her cheeks and wiping away her tears. "You are the heart of the guild and the light for every person who needs the strength to carry on."

Lucy doesn't remember Laxus moving down to her height, but she remembers the tingling on her lips that started anew each time they moved their lips against one another's. One of Laxus' hands moved to Lucy's back and pulled her against him, every part of her body that was in contact with Laxus' was sparking with lightning.

When they parted, one of Lucy's hands rested on Laxus' chest while the other was around the wrist of the hand that Laxus still had on Lucy's cheek. The tingling hadn't stopped the entire time.

 **Well, that ended up a little longer than I meant it to, especially Laxus' little speech at the end there. I couldn't think of an ending that I was happy with to save my life, so I hope that this one was good enough for you guys. Let me know what you all thought.**


	5. GamesPrey

LaLu Week 2016

Day 6 Games

Day 7 Prey

"Natsu! Where are you taking me?" Lucy yelled at the pink haired boy who had a death grip on her wrist, practically dragging her along the dirt roads just outside of Magnolia.

Natsu looked over his shoulder at the clueless blonde. "You don't remember?"

"Remember what?" Lucy seethed through her teeth. She had just been reading in a leisurely outfit, consisting of a red spaghetti strap shirt and black sweat pants, with no plans of leaving the house that day when Natsu burst through the window and, before Lucy barely had two seconds to process what was happening, he grabbed her then ran out the door. She didn't even have time to grab shoes. Luckily, Natsu thought of that and grabbed the boots she kept in her room, always ready for a request from the guild.

Natsu smiled his wide, toothy grin, "Today is the day the guild plays Predator, Prey." Lucy's eyes widened. How could she have forgotten? The guild had been going nuts about it for weeks. "And guess what, Luce? You're the prey, and I'm your protector. Pretty great, right?"

Fairy Tail played Predator, Prey a little different than most people. Rather than a certain amount of carnivores, omnivores, and herbivores, it's predator, protector, prey. The S-class are the predators, then they draw names to figure out who their prey is, then the prey comes up and draws a name to decide who their protector is. Each predator gets a certain amount of prey they have to capture, but have to take out the protector first; after all, it wouldn't be a true Fairy Tail game without some way to fight. Protectors can use their magic to hide from or fight against the predator, however once they've been captured they aren't allowed to fight against the predator anymore and the predator has to take the protector back to the guild before they can go after other protectors. They can go after the prey that that protector was paired with at any time after their protector is captured, whether before or after the protector is returned to the guild. Prey can also use their magic, but only after their protector has been captured and can only use it to hide, they aren't allowed to fight the predator. Whichever predator captures all their prey first wins the game.

"It's a good thing I didn't end up the prey, though. This fight I'm all fired up for."

"Who's our predator?" Lucy was almost scared to ask.

If possible, Natsu's grin widened and he got an excited gleam in his eye.

"Laxus."

Lucy would have tripped if Natsu hadn't been holding her wrist.

"Laxus!" _Of all the people_ , she thought, _why did it have to be the one s-class dragon slayer! Not to mention, Laxus is the one person that Natsu practically begged to fight him on a daily basis._ She hadn't even known he was participating this year.

"If you're so excited for this fight, why don't you stop running and let him come to us?"

Natsu pouted a bit, "Master added a new rule this year, 'protectors must stay alive for twenty five minutes before they are allowed to use their magic against the predator.' We can still use it to get away, just not to attack at first." Natsu's pout became a smirk, "So, as long as the others stay alive for a while, and Laxus comes for us last, we can make it through that time easy. Laxus has got himself a challenge this year, got some good people for protectors."

"You know who's got who?" Natsu nodded slightly and dragged Lucy off the path into the thick of the forest.

"Since you weren't there to draw a name, you got the last name drawn, which was mine, so I heard everyone's draws."

"Who is Laxus having to find, then?"

"His prey is Laki, Levy, and Bisca, who's protectors are Jet, Fried, and Reedus."

"You think Reedus would make a good protector against Laxus?"

"Well, ya. Why not?"

"Laxus is a dragon slayer, he could smell his way through all of Reedus' drawn buildings, distractions and illusions." Lucy pointed out, then added quietly, "Not to mention he doesn't have much of his body left to draw on."

Natsu shrugged. "He's a second generation, his dragon senses aren't as strong as a first generation's."

"So..."

"It'll be harder for him if Reedus stays in town." Natsu said simply. Lucy thought on it for a few moment before what he meant dawned her.

"Oh, I get it. Reedus' scent will mingle with all the others in town so it will be making it easier for Reedus to hide and use illusions while also making it harder for Laxus to focus on it and track."

"That's only if he had stayed in town." Another voice cut into their conversation.

Natsu stopped, immediately turning towards the voice. "There's no way you caught all the others already! It's only been twenty minutes!" He shouted as Laxus stepped out of the trees into their line of sight.

"True, I didn't capture all of them." Laxus sighed, "But, I did get three out six, which isn't bad. Almost got four, but Laki smells so much like the forest that it's difficult to track her here. Going to go get Freid after I capture you and return you to the guild." He finished, acting strangely excited as he taunted Natsu.

"Tch, just like a few years ago, then." Natsu growled as Lucy quirked he head to the side and raised an eyebrow, confused.

Laxus looked at her and began speaking again, "I take it Natsu didn't tell you that everytime I've participated in this game, I've won in the first two hours." Then smirked evilly at Natsu again, "Hoping to break my record this year."

 _Don't tell me that Laxus actually gets so excited about this game and the want to win that he changes personalities._ Lucy let a shiver go down her spine at the thought. _If he wants to win that badly, I almost want to just let him capture me so I don't get in his way._ As Lucy looked to Laxus as he continued to taunt Natsu, she had another thought. _I also want to make it so that he doesn't beat this record of his, or even stall him long enough that someone else wins just to see how he reacts._ Lucy lets a smirk rise to her lips, and slips out of Natsu's grip.

Both of the dragon slayers looked at her as she moved away from Natsu and smiled. "Stay alive for as long as you can, Natsu." Lucy then turned and ran as the two stared at her back for a few moments in shock.

Lucy ran as fast as her legs would carry her for a few minutes before stopping to sit on a thick tree root and breathe.

"I need to think of a way to hide from Laxus once he comes to capture me." Lucy whispered to herself as she carefully pulled out her keys, keeping them from jingling as much as possible, as if even the smallest sound would bring Laxus right to her. It wasn't that she didn't have any faith in Natsu, but she knew that he couldn't hold out against Laxus forever, especially without being allowed to use his magic at first.

"Okay." She groaned several minutes later as she pushed herself up with the decided keys she could best use in hand.

"Well, well, well. Look who I found." Lucy spun and scanned the area, looking for the source of the voice. When she heard a chuckle above her, she looked up into the trees to see Laxus crouched on one of the thick branches, his chin buried in his hand as he stared down at her.

"Open, Gate of the Scorpion, Scorpio; Gate of the Twins, Gemini!"

The two bowed once the golden light they appeared dissipated.

"What can we do for you today, Miss Lucy?" Scorpio asked.

"Scorpio, I need you to make a sandstorm, as large as you can, I'm going to be hiding in it." Lucy spoke quickly, not wanting to be captured before she could hide herself. "Don't attack anyone. The guild is playing a game of sorts. Sorry for calling you guys out for such a silly reason. You guys can head back once I'm caught." Lucy added as an afterthought.

The two spirits in front of her simply smiled and shook their heads with a few words that it was fine as Scorpio started sending send in every direction. Gemi and Mini followed Lucy as she started running in a random direction once the storm started up, awaiting their instructions.

"Gemini, I need you to transform into me and run around inside the sandstorm. You're running specifically from Laxus." Within moments Lucy was looking at a duplicate of herself. Only in a towel still. "Um, think you can copy what I'm wearing now?" Gemini placed their hand on Lucy and, soon enough, they matched Lucy exactly. "Okay, just avoid getting too close to Laxus, I don't know if your scent is different from mine or not because you're a spirit." She thought to ask one of the dragonslayers once the game was over.

"Of course, Lucy." GemiLucy sang out, Lucy's mind thinking that it seems almost as if she were talking to herself despite knowing that it was Gemini's copy magic, and wondered if that was how some identical twins felt. She then watched as GemiLucy ran away from her and disappear into the storm. Lucy began walking in the opposite direction, moving slowly so that she didn't run into the man she was trying to avoid.

"This was a pretty good plan, Girly." She heard Laxus shout over the howling wind and sand. "I honestly didn't know if you would be able to hide using your spirit's magics."

"My spirits are more of the attack or defend variety with very few exceptions." Lucy answered back, thinking to all her golden keys, who's magic was best for attacking or defending, with Gemini's also being meant for reconnaissance, then to her silver keys, many of which were not meant to be used in a fight.

"So, other than the two you summoned, are there any that can hide you?"

Lucy opened her mouth to answer, before realizing that he was probably using his dragonslayer hearing to locate her.

GemiLucy came to the same conclusion and yelled from wherever she was in the storm, "Virgo's magic could be used to hide me underground, but I didn't want to be taken so completely from the game so I didn't call for her."

Laxus went quiet, Lucy could only assume that he was trying to decide which voice to follow.

Lucy stopped moving and looked around, squinting her eyes as she tried to see through the sand moving in every direction for Laxus. She turned to look behind her but had arms wrapped around her waist and lifted off the ground before she could.

"You spirits can head back. I got her." Laxus yelled through the wind.

"What makes you think I'm not Gemini?" Lucy said to him. Laxus looked down to her with an eyebrow lifted.

"You really think I can't tell the difference between you and a spirit, girly?" As Laxus spoke, the sandstorm died down and cleared to show Gemini standing with Scorpio. Lucy slumped and sighed when they disappeared.

"Gemini has a different scent, don't they?"

Laxus placed Lucy on the ground before he spoke, "The scent is the same to me, the smell of your keys is slightly stronger on them, though." Lucy turned to look at his face.

"Then how did you know?" Laxus smirked before leaning down to Lucy's level and placing a quick kiss to her lips then standing and walking away as Lucy blushed.

"You've been my 'prey' since the very beginning, Lucy."

 **Not exactly how I thought the story would go, but that was the ending that I wanted for the most part.**

 **So, muses, this is the last of Lalu week, I tried to think of something for Manga, but i just couldn't come up with a whole story plot type of thing, just small twenty word scenes. If I do come up with something then I will add it. I hope you all liked it, and let me know what you thought.**


End file.
